Babysitting Horror
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Call it an act of insanity...not my usual writing style. Most characters involved ooc, for the sake of humor. Alternate version of how Duelist Kingdom 'really' happened, and the horrors of babysitting the ultimate evil: MOKUBA!


**YUGIOH**

Babysitting Horror

Attempted humor fic, inspired to me by my husband. This is supposed to be a comical portrayal of what 'really' began the entire Pegasus trilogy....

It started as an unavoidable 2-day outing that Kaiba had to attend, which was kicking his step-father out a 50-story window and taking over the company. Because of which, this was not something he wanted Mokuba to be a part of. So that would mean....Kaiba needed a babysitter. Besides....he remembered last time he dragged Mokuba with him to a business meeting. His brother drove him so far over the edge, Kaiba tried to kill him, by shoving him into a live video game.....he didn't want that to happen again.

As he thought about who to watch Mokuba, Kaiba remembered this one kid that he had a fight with over a Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and felt the kid was a pushover. Kaiba knew if he asked 'really nicely', Yugi Motou would be stupid....er, 'happy' to watch his little brother. The kid was just too nice for his own good. Needless to say, Yugi didn't actually have a chance to really meet this little terror yet until just then, which was to Kaiba's advantage. So Kaiba left, leaving poor little Yugi alone, in a mansion, with Mokuba Kaiba.

But after Kaiba returned from said trip, it seemed Yugi had learned the hard way of the price of babysitting Seto Kaiba's little brother. Kaiba was horrified to find that when he returned, Mokuba had drawn the demon out of Yugi. Indeed, Yugi now had a split-personality who called himself Yami, and was able to wield dark magic's of the Shadow Realm. And the evil Yami's main purpose at that moment was to wreak revenge on Seto Kaiba for making him suffer for two days with Mokuba!

Yami shattered Kaiba's heart and soul, casting him into a coma, which was supposed to be for a very long time as proper punishment. But now with Seto Kaiba in a coma, this created a new dilemma: Mokuba was once again without a guardian. And no way in hell were the Big 5 going to watch him. So this only meant one thing....the Big 5 were going to need a temporary babysitter until Seto Kaiba could somehow recover - if ever.

Yes, Yami's punishment had only resulted in the populace being forced to endure more torture from the ultimate demon spawn, that one at first glance would think he might be an 'innocent child'. Their next victim, er.....babysitter was yet another innocent boy that didn't know any better. Ryou Bakura accepted the add for the babysitting job. And after one day, poor Ryou also ended up with a split-personality. Now the Dark Bakura was upon the city wreaking havoc, and turning children into little game pieces to appease his dark master, Mokuba. Yugi had to use his own split-personality to summon forth his powers of the Shadow Realm to battle against this new evil servant, and cast him away.

By the second day, the Big 5 found a nice-tag team to watch the child....Marik and Ishizu Ishtar. They survived the younger Kaiba as long as two days before Marik also gained a personality, with insane thoughts of taking over the world, and a sister who suddenly began to predict the world was coming to an end. She had seen the devil in mortal form, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Poor Ishizu was sent away with the men in white suits, and Yami/Yugi found he (they??) once again had another evil opponent created by Mokuba which had to be stopped. Fortunately once again, the insane being that Mokuba created was thwarted.

After two babysitters were now permanently gone, the Big 5 decided that maybe they should go for someone more mature than teenagers in an attempt to handle this little monster, and found a woman by the name of Cecelia to watch over Mokuba. This woman had dared try to endure Mokuba for as long as three days. Unfortunately, she didn't survive the experience, and had to be carted away in a body bag. The Big 5 had a frantic call from her husband Max trying to find information on his 'missing' wife, and they claimed they would be happy to help, if he could watch Mokuba while they attempted to find Cecelia for him....not actually telling him the truth of what had really happened.

After one day, Maximillion Pegasus went insane, and kidnapped Mokuba, sticking him into a card. The Big 5 were so pleased of this permanent way of dealing with Mokuba, that they encouraged him to take the young Kaiba, and even offered that if Pegasus kept him like that, they'd gladly place him in charge of the company....so long as Mokuba was never brought back.

Unfortunately....by this time, Seto Kaiba had miraculously woken up only after one week, somehow breaking free of Yami's wrath. He had found out that Pegasus had kidnapped his brother, and being a glutton for punishment, actually sought him out in an attempt to save him....thus guaranteeing Kaiba's permanent insanity, if he succeeded. Then again....if Kaiba was trying to help free Mokuba, he had to be insane to begin with. How he had survived all those years raising this evil menace and enduring his little brother, without going totally insane or committing suicide, was still a mystery to those that had already dared try to baby-sit Mokuba Kaiba.

But Pegasus, due to his insanity, went a bit too far and started kidnapping other people and sticking them into cards, as well. He found having faces on playing cards to be very amusing and decorated his walls quite nicely. One of those faces happened to be Yugi's grandfather, now forcing Yugi to interfere as well. But during this time, poor Yugi was having serious crisis problems with Yami and had begun to talk to himself. Yami was his evil side, and Yugi was his total pure side....and such opposites on opinions ended up causing many arguments between them.

One of those said arguments happened to begin once Yami found out that Kaiba was back, and was actually trying to 'save' Mokuba! His first thought was to toss Kaiba off the highest castle tower he could find in order to save the world from Mokuba's evil. Unfortunately, the good personality stopped him, insisting that Kaiba was just as much of a victim. Kaiba got away, while Yugi continued to argue with himself.

By the time Yugi caught back up with Kaiba, Pegasus had gotten to Kaiba first, finding yet another new face to add to his new facial wallpaper decor. This caused another argument. Yami felt that this solved every-thing and they should leave them both as cards, simply freeing Yugi's grandfather and be on their way. But Yugi wanted to free not only Kaiba, but all of them....including Mokuba! Yami was horrified to even consider Mokuba becoming free once again, and insisted that releasing the demon spawn from hell would only wreak havoc on the world, and they were doing 'good' by keeping them there. But Yugi argued that if Yami helped to free both the Kaiba brothers, then wouldn't he be giving Kaiba a fitting punishment by him having to watch and be with his brother for the rest of his days? And wouldn't keeping him in a card simply be putting Kaiba out of his misery??

This caused Yami to think, and he accepted Yugi's decision, that it would indeed offer justifiable punishment to Kaiba, for making them have to baby-sit his brother. Eventually....Pegasus was stopped, and all the card faces were freed, including Mokuba and his older brother Seto. Yami/Yugi quickly ran as fast as they could in order to be free of Mokuba's evil, while his brother dealt with him. Kaiba had also secretly wished he simply stayed there in that card, but alas....the torture once again began.

And that is the 'true' season of the Pegasus Saga.....(not) ;p

(I don't know if you guys will like this or not....but it's an 'attempt' at humor, anyway.....)

END


End file.
